


Feeding Time

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combining separate tumblr requests for a fic about Scully feeding Mulder's fish and anything that includes William.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Time

Scully eased William into his high chair and strapped him in. She held his waving hands out of the way so she could slide the tray in and he slapped at it, giggling, once it was locked in place. She snapped his bib in place, a faux tuxedo front that was a gift from Langley, over his white onesie and smiled as she smoothed it down his chest.

 

“This is an exciting morning,” Scully said, pulling her chair up closer. “The baby book says you can try pancakes.”

 

“Mnah,” Will answered, slapping the tray and kicking his feet.

 

Scully slid the plate of pancakes on the table she finished while Will was still sleeping closer towards her and pinched one of them between her fingers to test the temperature.

 

“Still a little hot” she said, dropping the pancake and reaching for a baby food jar and small spoon. “We’ll start with your favorite. Pureed banana, mmm mmm mmm.”

 

Will smacked his lips together and kicked his feet. He reached for her as she brought the spoon closer and grabbed her arm, shoving the spoon into his mouth. She chuckled and pulled the spoon away and Will stretched in his seat, annoyed that she wasn’t moving fast enough.

 

“Just like someone else I know that gets cranky when he’s hungry,” Scully said, quickly giving Will another spoonful of banana, followed by a few more before she tested the pancake again. She tore the pancake into tiny pieces and dropped a few on Will’s tray in front of him.

 

“Okay, tell me what you think,” Scully said.

 

William poked at one of the pieces of pancake with a single finger and looked at Scully. She put a piece in her mouth and hummed. “Yummy. Now William tries one.”

 

A few more pokes at the pancake before William picked up the piece and squished it between his fingers. He laughed and squeezed it in his hand, making a mess.

 

“No, no playing,” Scully said, opening up his hand and wiping the smeared pancake from his palm. “Eat.” She picked up one of the pieces and put it to his lips. His top two teeth that had only recently grown in scraped her finger as he took the bite. He smacked it in his mouth and then spit it out.

 

“No?”

 

Will shook his head and scrunched up his nose.

 

“All right, let me get the oatmeal.”

 

Scully got up and went to the cupboard to prepare the oatmeal. She glanced at Will, squirming in his seat, and stepped up the pace so that he wouldn’t get too fussy. Will stayed quiet and when she was finished with the oatmeal and turned back around, she noticed him staring at the fish tank on the other side of the table. She’d only recently moved the tank there after almost running into it nearly every day for nine months when it was by the door. He was staring at the tank and slowly bringing the bits of pancake to his mouth. She watched him, stirring the oatmeal into something palatable.

 

“You see the fishies, Will?” Scully asked, sitting down and scooting her chair over so she wouldn’t block his view. She pulled his high chair a little closer and angled it towards the tank so it was in direct eyesight.

 

Will leaned forward and reached out, squeezing his hand in a grabbing motion that was the universal sign of ‘I want that.’

 

“Fishies have to stay in the water,” Scully said, moving Will’s hand down and giving him the last bit of pancake on his tray. She tore apart a bit more of the pancake and ate a few bites herself as Will blindly took pieces off the tray and shoved them in his mouth. His round, blue eyes never wavered from the fish tank.

 

Scully smoothed her hand over Will’s fuzzy head. “You like Daddy’s fishies?” she whispered. She turned around and looked at the little mollies zipping around and the UFO bubbling and bobbing up and down in the corner. “He always has five,” she said. “Dave, Walt, Carl, Bill, and Jerry. It took me forever to figure out he made his own little aquatic basketball team and named them after Knicks players. And they all have the same names, all the time. Sometimes he’d have to go to the pet store after work because he had to ‘pick up another Jerry,’ or he ‘lost a Walt last night.’ I tried to tell him once that one of his Carl’s was female, but he just said, ‘it’s short for Carlotta,’ and so he had a lady fish named Carl for the next two years.”

 

Will slapped at the tray of his high chair and Scully jumped. He made his grabbing motion at her and she rubbed his wrist, leaning over to kiss his hand. She checked the oatmeal and interspersed giving him bites of it with banana until he pressed his lips together and turned his head away, letting her know he was done.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” she said, rising to get a wet rag to wipe his face and hands. He leaned out over the side of the high chair when she blocked his view of the fish tank and she moved out of the way, unlatching the tray to take it back to the sink to wash down. She removed his bib and tossed it onto the table and he reached his arms out to be picked up.

 

“You want to help me give the fishies breakfast too?”

 

Will whipped his head around towards the tank as soon as Scully picked him up, clutching her shirt, but leaning away from her. She lifted the small lid in the center of the tank to open it up for the feeding and picked up the bottle of fish flakes from the rack over the tank, unscrewing the cap with one hand. She sprinkled some flakes across the top of the water and the fish flew up to suck them down, darting up and down until all the flakes had been accounting for and they skimmed the rocks, still searching for anything that might have been missed. Will laid his head down on Scully’s shoulder and she rubbed his back.

 

“We’re going to take good care of Daddy’s fishies, aren’t we?” Scully said, swaying Will from side to side. “Just until he gets back.”

 

The End

 

 


End file.
